


repetition.

by razussy



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Gift Fic, Oneshot, Other, he IS a good boss, ken davidson rights, non ship, y'all ain't ready for that convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razussy/pseuds/razussy
Summary: the story behind why charlotte gets to wear cat sweaters to ccrp.
Relationships: Charlotte & Mr. Davidson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	repetition.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LetMePukeInYourMouthEm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/gifts).



> this is like a few years b4 the events in tgwdlm idk how many but just go with it ok

another day, another shift, another ten minute check-up.  
ken davidson is the type of boss to leave his office and wander around the number of cubicles in the branch he worked in. he reminds his employees what to turn in to him and when they should do that; an occasional extension if there were enough people struggling to catch up. not always will it be work related, however, if he remembers small details in an employee’s personal life, he’ll bring it up to hear an update and if it ended on good terms.  
he wishes the best for everyone he sees almost on a daily basis, and this still applies when he notices one of the workers has quite a few sick days on their record.

“where’s charlotte today, paul?” asked mister davidson, a hand placed on the back of the chair standing in front of the empty desk. computer off, empty tissue box, pictures of cats and her husband taped around. he hoped his brother was doing okay.  
“home, she texted me about how she wasn’t feeling good. might’ve thrown up, i don’t remember her exact words,” replied paul, as he paused what he was doing on his keyboard. his eyes were wide, as they usually are. he wasn’t used to his boss’ nature yet.  
“oh, is that so?” he chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, as if he was in deep thought, ignoring his hair falling in front of his face. mister davidson turned on his heel and went away from that specific area, heading to the desk that melissa sat at.

he patted the top of it to alert her he was there. “melissa, dear, it seems charlotte isn’t here. was there any email from her that alerted me of the sudden absence?”  
“huh? oh, uh, let me check!” stammered melissa, as she quickly changed around her tabs to open her work email and scroll through it. she let out a nervous laugh; “i must’ve missed it, i’m sorry for not forwarding it to you, sir.”  
“no need to apologize,” replied mister davidson, as he rounded the desk and leaned in to read the short paragraph on the screen. it was close to what paul had told him, written in the similar format as other previous emails about her falling ill in the past. odd how many times this happened, along with when she manages to get sick while at work.

he jumped in shock when he heard melissa’s almost cat-like sneeze. “bless you! are you okay?”  
“thank you, mister davidson- ugh, i guess my nose is just sensitive when it’s cold.” she pulled out a tissue from the small box near her pencil cup and did what she needed to do. was it really that cold in the office?  
mister davidson stood up straight then looked around; few people wore short-sleeved shirts, others had a blazer on top to pull the uniform together nicely. he looked down at melissa, noticing the cuff of her sleeve stopped close to her wrist, and goosebumps were present on her skin. thinking more about it made him shiver - ah, now he felt the unusual low air conditioning. this couldn’t be the only reason one of the many technical employees gets sick frequently, it can be a reasonable factor but not by itself.

“melissa, please be a dear and send this to me. i need to arrange a short chat with her when she returns tomorrow.” he told her with that tone she could only assume was how he spoke to his kid when something serious came up. melissa gave him a quiet nod and went ahead to do what he asked, unsure if she should worry for the slightly older woman or not.  
sure, ken didn’t have a bad bone in his body and was the most trustworthy man she’s ever met, but that did not stop her from thinking he could unleash a nasty lecture the following day on someone who had a terrible immune system. she watched her boss return to his office, letting out a sigh. it’ll be okay, maybe.

-

mister davidson pushed up his glasses back in its place when he looked up from what he was working on, attention drawn to the office door being opened. he greeted the nervous charlotte that stood a foot away from the exit, not sure if she stayed far to prevent him from getting sick, or if she was just scared about the confrontation.  
“you needed to see me, sir?” asked charlotte, as she hesitated to step over to the one chair placed in front of his desk. she certainly sounds like she had came down with something, and it was easy to see the lazy makeup job to hide her tired eye bags. he set his pen down then folded his hands together, keeping a soft gaze on the lady.

she was wearing a short sleeved blouse that was thin enough to see the tank top underneath, along with that knee-high skirt of hers that didn’t quite match her shirt. she had little clips in her hair to keep the loose strands out of her face, which was a smart fashion choice in his opinion.  
“i did, i’m worried for you, charlotte. according to the schedule, this has to be the fifth time you had to call in ill- not including the number of times we sent you home because you tried coming to work sick, or your temperature raised or dropped during lunch breaks.” he drove right into the concern, making sure to keep a tone that didn’t come off as upset - since he wasn’t.  
she played with her wedding ring as she listened to him, slightly nodding along to show she was acknowledging what he was saying.

“i’m aware, i don’t have a proper excuse other than i cannot help getting sick. my body isn’t strong enough to deal with common colds, and any other thing that is mild to everybody else. i’m fit to work at home when i can’t come in, though,” explained charlotte, throwing in the option that seemed to not interest her boss so much. being home was to wind down and relax, not to start or finish reports that were due the next day. he didn’t believe in that system unless the weather was unsafe for his employees to physically go to the office, or if the higher-ups explicitly tell him certain tasks needed to be completed after hours.  
“no, no, none of that. your lack of immunity and the change from outside where it is humid and warm to a building where it is freezing doesn’t mix well. and from what i know of my brother, he prefers the cold, right?” he waved his hand in the air in a dramatic gesture, no real reason for him to do this.

charlotte shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she felt too tired to talk about this. “yes, sir, that’s about it.” she crossed her arms in order to hold herself, not wanting to mention he was certainly correct about their section of ccrp was ridiculously chilly. to her, it wasn’t a big deal if it came down to it being essential to do her job at home - it isn’t like she doesn’t have a personal laptop. her boss opened one of the drawers to his desk, thumbing the tabs of each thick folder organized in alphabetical order, then took out one that wasn’t recognizable to her.  
“let’s see here… code of conduct, code of conduct… ah, dress requirements, here we are. you are very responsible for keeping up with that, charlotte,” said mister davidson, as he scanned the page of small, formal text. “button-down dress shirt, dress pants or skirt, dress shoes. i say this provides no way to layer your clothing, hm?”  
“i guess?” she replied, unsure of what this has to do with her being absent frequently.

“then perhaps i should be a little lenient with this conduct with you!” he slammed the folder closed with a huge grin, as if he solved the most complicated equation known to man. “you are allowed to have casual sweaters or jumpers, or whatever else you prefer, while in the workplace. i suggest you also get skirts that are a little longer and comfier, just make sure to keep the collar of your shirt visible and wear the same work shoes.” he reasoned, putting away the file as he spoke, a little excited to be able to bend the rules for once in order to keep an employer safe and healthy.  
“are you sure we won’t get in trouble for that? i don’t want you getting strikes for giving me permission to practically dress how i want,” said charlotte, though she was glad she would have more control with her body temperature.  
“i think it’ll be fine! tomorrow i hope to see you doing as i suggested and taking care of yourself.” he folded his hands together, and gave a quick nod after he said his final word.

after an exchange of thanks, charlotte left his office to go return to her cubicle, and mister davidson was left with his own assignments for the day. now and again he would leave out of boredom and check to see what everyone was up to; he hoped doing this would pass time faster, and he could see the rather minor difference that he encouraged tomorrow.  
he would more than likely get scolded by his wife that this would cause a chain reaction, but if he for some reason was already intimidating to his workers, he didn’t think any sort of chaos would follow from this decision.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too messy i never wrote davidson before dnDNNFM here u go bud a little content.., as a treat


End file.
